O Significado de uma Família
by TheGoldenElf
Summary: Depois de ver seus pais assassinados, Itachi e Sasuke se vêem perdidos no meio da Floresta, o último lugar onde esperariam encontrar um novo lar. AU- Wolf Fic (SasuSaku)...
1. Prólogo

**Oi gente! Essa eh minha primeira fic! Bom... na vdd nem minha ela eh.**

**Há um tempo eu li essa fic, "Survivor", e me apaixonei. Mas eu sou meio louca e fico fazendo fanfic de fanfics OuO, então pedi autorização da autora original pra fazer uma adaptação em português e ela deixou YAY!**

**Portanto, essa fic não é uma "tradução". Ela tem diversas modificações circunstanciais e tal, mas o plot e os OC são os mesmos da Sesshomaru Dogdemon, que eu simplesmente achei geniais e me fizeram apaixonar por essa fic! Além disso, adoro lobos, eles são criaturas incríveis!**

**Como essa é minha primeira fic postada e tal, eu realmente não to esperando muito feedback ^^' Mas eu ia ficar muito feliz se alguém que gostou postasse um review, ou seguisse ou favoritasse. Pode ser só um dos três mesmo, hehe**

**Espero que gostem!**

**(Ah! Naruto pertence ao Kishi-sensei e à Jump, e os OC e o plot são de Sesshomaru Dogdemon, menos a parte do espaço e tempo. Enquanto ela colocava numa cidade rural contemporânea, aqui eu coloco numa cidadezinha medieval, por aí)**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Um menino corria em direção à parte mais densa da floresta, segurando a mão de outro menino que só poderia ser seu irmão mais novo. Olhos de ônix se estreitavam para tentar enxergar melhor na escuridão da noite, nunca parando, embora estivesse muito cansado.

"Nii-san!" exclamou o mais novo, quando tropeçou num galho, caindo no chão.

Itachi se abaixou, preocupado com seu irmão de recentemente completos dois anos. Ele sentia muito por ele, mas não poderiam parar para descansar. Deveriam chegar o mais rápido possível o mais longe que desse. Ele viu as lágrimas que escorriam no rosto do menino e sabia que tinha o mesmo escorrendo pelo rosto. Esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão livre e ajudou o irmão a se levantar.

"Vamos, Sasuke. Não podemos ficar aqui..."

"Mas e mamãe?"

"Não se preocupe. Vamos." E mais uma vez ele o ajudou a fica de pé.

Sasuke vacilou um pouco com os arranhões nos joelhos, mas logo se forçou a ser um menino corajoso como o irmão mais velho e ignorar a dor, como o pai deles sempre dizia. Mas pensar no pai trouxe mais uma onda de tristeza dentro dele.

Itachi se sentia da mesma forma, mas tinha nas mãos a missão de encontrar um lugar seguro para ele e Sasuke, e mesmo que a dor da perda do pai –e da mãe também, ele tinha certeza- não poderia interferir nisso. Olhou com determinação para o irmão e, vendo o mesmo olhar por trás dos olhos molhados, acenou com a cabeça e retomou a liderança da corrida.

* * *

Não muito longe dali, alguém se incomodara com barulhos que ouviu por perto. Ela levantou a cabeça e decidiu seguir para onde achou que deveria haver intrusos.

Chegando mais perto, apurou o faro e logo deduziu que havia dois, mas eram muito pequenos para serem caçadores.

Com a graça e sutileza próprias de predadores como ela, Ina se aproximou. Seus olhos de safira, bem treinados para a escuridão da noite, avistaram dois filhotes de humanos correndo, o que logo a deixou confusa, mas depois a deixou alarmada. Se havia filhotes, talvez houvesse adultos também!

Mas seus sentidos logo lhe disseram o contrário, confirmando que as duas miniaturas de seres humanos estavam sozinhas, o que a deixou confusa mais uma vez. Por que filhotes estariam correndo sozinhos entre as árvores numa hora como essa?

Ela farejou sangue e alguma coisa salgada misturada com barro vindo deles, além do medo evidente, mas também a determinação de seguir em frente. Pareciam estar fugindo.

Mas de que? Ela não sentia nenhuma presença nas redondezas alem da deles. Bom, pelo menos por enquanto, já que duas presas fáceis como aqueles dois em pouco tempo atrairia alguma criatura faminta.

Esse pensamento trazia um desconforto estranho no interior de Ina, e não tinha nada a ver com a invasão do território de sua matilha.

Talvez fosse a tristeza da morte de alguns da sua última ninhada que estivesse tomando conta dela, aguçando seus instintos maternais, mas ela sentia uma necessidade de proteger aqueles dois filhotes amedrontados e provavelmente sem mãe que corriam pela floresta.

Fosse o que fosse, Ina tomou uma decisão.

Tinha certeza que Thaddeus não iria gostar nem um pouco, mas se conseguisse convencê-lo pelo menos essa noite... Sim, conseguiria.

Ela avançou.

* * *

Itachi e Sasuke continuavam avançando, parando apenas por segundos para recobrar a respiração, até que ouviram movimentação de alguém –ou algo- se aproximando e pararam.

O mais novo, amedrontado, agarrou-se à camisa do irmão mais velho. Itachi prontamente se colocou a frente de Sasuke após pegar uma pedra no chão e apontar na direção de onde vinham os passos - definitivamente passos.

Uma enorme sombra se fez distinta na escuridão e isso só serviu para aumentar o pânico dos dois irmãos. Um pânico que não diminuiu nem um pouco quando, à escassa luz da lua que atravessava as árvores, a sombra se revelou ser um lobo enorme, talvez maior que um humano adulto.

A figura de uma pelugem acinzentada pela luz do luar, mas que em melhor iluminação seria claramente alva, parou a alguns metros deles, mas isso não fazia muita diferença pra eles.

Itachi olhava atentamente para a criatura, lágrimas começando a aparecer em seus olhos enquanto se preparava pra gritar para que Sasuke corresse enquanto ele distraia o animal, quando viu que o irmão se soltara de sua camisa e estava mirando uma pedrinha da metade do tamanho da que segurava e jogando na direção do lobo. Ele parou estupefato.

"Pra trás!" o pequenino Sasuke gritou, lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas, medo evidente, mas ainda assim, outra pedra preparada na mão.

O animal não se afastou nem se aproximou, mas sentou-se no chão, olhando atentamente pras crianças.

"_Que filhotes interessantes vocês são._"

Os meninos travaram no momento que a estranha e gentil –e com certeza com uma pitada de divertimento- voz feminina alcançou suas jovens mentes. Eles olharam em volta, na esperança de que adultos tivessem aparecido para salvá-los da fera, ao mesmo tempo em que temiam serem os adultos de quem estavam fugindo em primeiro lugar.

Mas não havia ninguém por perto. Não que fosse humano pelo menos.

"_Vocês não precisam temer a mim. Não vou atacá-los." _A voz falou novamente.

Itachi voltou seus olhos para o lobo, querendo confirmar que realmente tinha sido ele –ou _ela_- que tinha falado, o que era um pensamento absurdo, por que _lobos não falam_. Mas também ele não se lembrava da existência de lobos daquele tamanho.

"Você..." ele hesitou. Sasuke continuava olhando para os lados, trêmulo de medo, mas segurando a pedra com tanta força que sangue começou a escorrer da pequenina palma de sua mão. "Foi você quem falou?"

O animal soltou um breve choramingo e inclinou sua enorme cabeça para o lado, um sinal de seu divertimento com aquelas pequenas criaturas.

"_Sim, fui eu."_ Ela respondeu. "_Agora me digam o porquê de vocês, filhotes, estarem correndo no meio da floresta numa hora dessas?_"

Nesse ponto, Sasuke já estava olhando para ela com os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas. Ele segurou novamente a barra da camisa do irmão e olhou cautelosamente o animal a sua frente.

"N-nii-san..." ele gaguejou. "Eu acho que esse lobo falou..."

O lobo – _loba _– bateu as patas dianteiras no chão e começou a respirar com a língua para fora, mostrando que estava achando a situação cada vez mais interessante.

"_Eu me chamo Ina, e quero saber o que dois filhotes de homens faziam correndo dentro de meu território._"

Itachi engoliu seco. Ele podia ser só uma criança, mas sabia que animais não deveriam falar, a não ser um papagaio talvez. E também tinha a impressão de ter lido em algum lugar que lobos eram animais extremamente territoriais e não gostavam nadinha de ter sua área invadida por estranhos.

"Nós... estávamos fugindo." Ele disse por fim.

Ina decidiu deitar no chão, cabeça anda levantada e olhos fixos neles. Então ela soltou outro breve choramingo como se dissesse para continuar.

"Nossa casa foi atacada. Mamãe conseguiu nos tirar de lá enquanto papai..." ele sentiu um nó na garganta ao se lembrar do que tinha acontecido com o pai. "Nós corremos muito com ela, mas aqueles homens nos alcançaram e mamãe nos mandou continuar correndo. Então nós chegamos aqui..."

"_É perigoso para filhotes estarem sozinhos numa floresta escura._" Ela disse depois de alguns segundos.

"Mas mamãe disse que viria nos buscar!" exclamou Sasuke, desafiante.

Ina olhou para Itachi como se estivesse procurando a confirmação de algo que duvidava. O menino desviou o rosto para o chão, lábios tremendo.

Ele sabia, claro, que as chances da mãe vir buscá-los era quase zero. Provavelmente tiveram o mesmo destino do pai: ter uma lâmina atravessada no peito. Com a única diferença de que não haveria ninguém da família presenciando o fato.

A loba compadeceu-se do olhar tristonho do filhote mais velho que evitava os olhos esperançosos do irmão mais novo.

"_Filhotes..._" ela disse "_Pelo que me dizem, acho muito difícil que sua mãe possa vir buscá-los._" Tristeza e remorso se encontravam distintos em sua voz.

Sasuke a olhou com raiva. Como esse lobo se atrevia a duvidar da palavra da mamãe dele? Mas então, quando olhou para Itachi, esperando apoio, viu a expressao sombria e tímidas lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto.

"Nii-san?" ele falou lentamente. Então ele notou que seu irmão provavelmente estava concordando com Ina. "N-nii-san..." ele gaguejou, engasgando um soluço.

A dor de Itachi foi multiplicada dez vezes pelo som da compreenção na voz quebrada de Sasuke. Ele se abaixou, olhou atentamente para o irmão, cujos olhos jah estavam transbordando, e o abraçou forte. Sasuke, entendendo a mensagem, agarrou-se ao irmão e soltou o choro que estava segurando a noite toda.

Os dois irmãos estavam tão interligados em sua própria tristeza que praticamente esqueceram a presença de um lobo anormalmente grande bem do lado deles.

Ina, sentindo, vendo e ouvindo a dor daqueles filhotes, sentiu seus instintos maternais gritando e não hesitou mais.

Seguiu até os dois e esfregou sua enorme língua no lado direito do rosto de Sasuke. Este pausou o choro e olhou com olhos arregalados aquele focinho enorme na sua frente, até que Ina lhe lambeu o outro lado do rosto. Com o focinho, ela separou os dois e começou a lamber o rosto de Itachi. Nos minutos seguintes ela já havia lambido a sujeira de seus rostos e qualquer vestígio do sangue que as feridas causadas em seus membros pela corrida tinham derramado, ignorando os protestos que os dois emitiam.

Quando terminou, percebeu em que posição eles se encontravam: ela deitada com uma pata envolvendo os dois filhotes que estavam sentados no chão, lado a lado, e sua cauda servindo como barreira para o ninho improvisado.

Uma mamãe loba com seus filhotes.

Ela os olhou ternamente e lhes lambeu o rosto uma última vez.

"_Durmam, filhotes. Não se preocupem agora, apenas durmam. Eu ficarei aqui com vocês._"

"Vai nos proteger?" Itachi falou, reprimindo um bocejo. Percebeu que o cansaço já tinha tomado conta de Sasuke, que se aninhava entre seus braços e as patas dianteiras da loba. "Por quê"

"_Não importa o porquê, filhote, apenas durma. Suas preocupações não vão fugir, mas podem esperar ate a manhã."_

Ele ainda não tinha se convencido da ausência do perigo, principalmente quando ele e o irmão estavam aninhados a uma pequena distância de uma boca enorme de um enorme predador, mas estava tão cansado que não conseguia fazer mais nada. E também se ela quisesse lhes fazer mal, já teria feito. Então ele relaxou os membros ao redor do irmãozinho e obedeceu.

A última coisa de que se lembra, antes do inconsciente lhe tomar, foi um uivo majestoso que soava na noite.

* * *

Em outra parte da floresta, numa pequena casa construída numa clareira, um homem sentava numa pequena, porém confortável, cama de madeira, cantando uma canção de ninar para a filha. Uma das mãos se movia amavelmente pelos cabelos rosados da menina que já ia adormecendo, enquanto a outra a segurava em seu colo.

Kizashi Haruno já se preparava para deitá-la na cama e seguir para seu próprio quarto, quando um uivo ressoou através da noite.

Sakura acordou com o susto causado pelo uivo, e Kizashi praguejou mentalmente... Ela já estava dormindo!

"Papa?" ela falou, segurando forte a frente da camisa do pai com uma das mãos e coçando os olhos com a outra. "Eu ouvi um monstro..."

Ele teve vontade de rir da interpretação da filha para um uivo de lobo.

"Não se preocupe, flor, não é nenhum monstro. É apenas um lobo."

"Como o senhor sabe, Papa? O senhor viu?" agora o sono estava quase deixando a menina, para o inteiro desgosto do pai.

"Não, flor, mas eu conheço um uivo quando ouço." Ele disse, divertido com a curiosidade da filha, mas cansado e rezando para que ela só voltasse a dormir. Talvez se ele contasse uma história...

Então a ideia de lhe contar um antigo folclore surgiu.

"Bom... Foi um lobo. Mas talvez não tenha sido um lobo comum..." ele começou, sorrindo de lado quando viu os olhinhos verde esmeralda se arregalando e brilhando de curiosidade e interesse.

"O que quer dizer, Papa?"

"Sua vovó Rina uma vez me falou que numa parte da floresta, bem lá no fundo, onde humanos não podem chegar, moram os guardiões dela."

"Guardiões dela quem?"

"Dela a Floresta, flor..."

"E eles guardam por quê?"

"Bom... Existem pessoas ruins que maltratam as florestas. Você não já ouviu uma vez Papa conversando com os pais de sua amiga Ino?" quando ela acenou a cabeça afirmativamente, ele continuou. "Pois, então. Tem pessoas ruins que matam árvores e bichinhos, mesmo quando não precisam deles pra sobreviver ou pra alimentar a família."

Sakura fez uma careta e um beiço, sinal de que estava brava, e Kizashi não resistiu uma risada. Ela era simplesmente muito adorável, essa sua filha!

"Mas é por isso que existem os guardiões. Eles fazem de tudo para impedir essas pessoas más."

"E como eles fazem isso?"

Bom... Ele não queria dizer diretamente a filhinha de quase três anos que animais enormes matavam e comiam gente, até por que a intenção de contar a história era fazê-la dormir, não amedrontá-la e causar-lhe pesadelos.

"Primeiro, esses guardiões não são criaturas comuns. São animais, mas umas três vezes maiores que animais normais! Pessoas (incluindo vovó Rina) dizem até que eles podem falar!"

Sakura olhava com interesse dobrado, com a boca formando um "o".

"E eles punem os malfeitores, prendem eles por algum tempo, depois afugentam eles para fora da floresta para nunca mais voltarem."

"Então, talvez esse lobo de agora esteja punindo alguém, Papa!"

"Pode ser. Ou ele pode estar só avisando que está bem alerta para qualquer pessoa má, ou também criancinhas mal educadas (eles também conhecem quando existem crianças mal educadas, flor), ou talvez até mesmo animais normais que desobedecem as leis da natureza que apareçam."

"Então eles são seres bonzinhos, não é, Papa?" ela falou, logo antes de um longo bocejo escapar sua boca.

Ele riu.

"São sim, flor. Mas só se formos bonzinhos também. Agora, já é bem tarde. Que tal se aconchegar ai nos seus lençóis e voltar a dormir, hein?"

Ela bocejou novamente.

"Está bem, Papa..."

Ele a deitou na cama e a cobriu até o pescoço, já que a primavera só estava começando e a temperatura ainda não tinha subido muito. Depois deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

"Boa noite, Sakura."

"Boa noite, Papa..."

* * *

O sol mal nascia quando Thaddeus já se achava fora da toca, se preparando para ir procurar sua fêmea alfa. Mesmo que ela tivesse emitido um uivo de aviso, assegurando-o de que estava em segurança, era obrigação dele se certificar.

Com um grunhido de aviso para que o restante da matilha se comportasse na ausência dos alfas, ele seguiu floresta adentro para onde ele esperava encontrar Ina.

Mas o que encontrou não foi o que esperava.

Ina olhava para ele, com seus enormes olhos azuis, atentamente, mas continuava deitada, numa posição que lhe era muito familiar...

Foi quando ele os avistou: dois humanos. Seus instintos territoriais e, principalmente, sua raiva que beirava o ódio que tinha da espécie impedia que ele enxergasse que eram apenas filhotes.

Com a cauda ereta e os pelos eriçados, Thaddeus rosnou e deu um passo a frente. Imediatamente, Ina respondeu com um baixo rosnado ameaçador que fez com que ele parasse.

Ele sentou-se no chão e endireitou o corpo, olhando majestosamente, como o macho alfa que era.

"_Qual o significado disso, Ina?_"

"_Eu os achei. São filhotes e não tem pais. Estavam sozinhos na floresta no meio da noite._"

"_Isso não é problema nosso._" Ele falou em tom de finalidade, mas Ina respondeu mostrando os dentes, sinalizando de que ainda não tinham acabado o assunto.

"_Agora é_" ela disse. "_Eu vou cuidar deles._"

Nesse momento ela se levantou, alarmando Itachi, que, num pulo, se colocava pra acordar. Sasuke ainda tentava se aconchegar para ignorar o incomodo, quando Ina lambeu seu rosto para acordá-lo.

"_O que disse?!_"

A voz masculina chamou atenção dos meninos. Itachi olhou alarmado por baixo das patas de Ina e viu o lobo, talvez ainda maior que Ina, de pelugem cinza, mas com o focinho, o pescoço e a barriga, as pontas das patas e da cauda brancos.

"_Que eu vou cuidar deles._" Ela respondeu calmamente, e continuou a lamber os dois, como se fosse um banho matinal, sem perceber a careta de Itachi e os "yeeek" de Sasuke. "_Eu os salvei, Thaddeus. São apenas filhotes, e agora eu os fiz minha responsabilidade._" Depois ela se virou para os meninos "_Vamos para a toca, filhotes."_

"Aonde?" perguntou o pequenino Sasuke, mas quando Ina ia lhe responder, Thaddeus a interrompeu.

"_Eu não irei permitir isso, Ina!_" ele rosnou "_São humanos sujos!_"

"_Não são sujos_" ela falou, parecendo ofendida. "_Eu estou lhes dando banho, não vê?_"

"_Ina..._" ele rosnou novamente.

"_Thaddeus!"_ agora a paciência materna já estava deixando a voz de Ina "_Como alfa responsável por esta floresta, você deixaria dois filhotes indefesos?_" ela desafiou.

"_Eles não deveriam estar aqui!_"

"_Eles têm seus motivos para estarem aqui, e garanto que não são coisa boba."_ Ela deixou seu semblante ficar mais leve e continuou "_Além disso, eles tem a Vontade do Fogo queimando dentro deles. São bons filhotes. E eu vou criá-los._"

Ela começou a empurrar os dois na direção da toca, e olhou fixamente para Thaddeus. Ele também a encarou, depois virou os olhos desdenhosos para as crianças e se virou.

"_Faça o que quiser. Mas qualquer coisa que acontecer será de sua responsabilidade."_ Ele disse friamente.

Ina fez um ruído de felicidade e pulou na intenção de brincar de forma agradecida com seu parceiro. Thaddeus fez uma careta de lobo, mas não lutou contra a afeição dela. Então apressou o passo e voltou para a toca.

"Aonde estamos indo?" perguntou Itachi a Ina, enquanto apoiava o ainda sonolento Sasuke no seu lado direito.

"_A um lugar onde vocês terão comida, um leito e uma família pra cuidar de vocês. Um novo lar._"


	2. Capítulo 1

**Eu sinto imensamente pelo atraso! Muitas complicações e tal..**

**Mas aqui está o capítulo! Beijin!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_15 anos depois_

"Sakura!" a mulher chamou da sala. "Já é de manhã e eu preciso de leite!"

No primeiro cômodo a que levava o corredor, a garota resmungou baixo. Sua mãe realmente não tinha a menor sensibilidade quando se tratava de acordá-la, mas ela realmente esperava algo pelo menos um pouco mais carinhoso na manhã de seu aniversário.

Resmungando de novo, ela se forçou a se levantar, procurando seu roupão de lã e bota, afinal, era uma manhã fria de primavera. Depois se levantou e saiu de seu quarto. Poderia não ser grande e nem ter muitas coisas, mas era o lugar mais confortável que conhecia no mundo.

Ou talvez o segundo.

"Estou acordada, mãe..." ela falou enquanto passava por ela em direção à cozinha, de onde sairia pela porta dos fundos em direção ao quintal.

Foi até o poço para tirar um balde de água para lavar o rosto e fazer um rápido chá de hortelã e menta*, além de higienizar Nina, sua cabra.

Quando entregou o pequeno balde de leite para a mãe, equilibrando o balde com água para esquentar para o banho na outra mão, ela disse:

"Aqui mãe. Tenho que sair daqui a pouco. Ino pediu ajuda com as novas flores que a loja do pai dela vai receber hoje. Vou passar por lá antes de ir à casa de tia Tsunade."

"Já vai sair? Por que não espera seu pai e vocês saem juntos?"

Sakura tentou não vacilar ao seu suposto _pai_ ser mencionado.

'Ele não é meu pai' pensou em dizer, irritada, mas sabia que era melhor ficar calada. Nada de bom vinha de seu temperamento. Pelo menos não nos últimos anos, quando esse... homem... se infiltrou em sua casa.

"Vou chegar tarde se tiver que esperar. Chego lá sem problemas, não se preocupe."

A mãe soltou um suspiro. Obviamente sabia os verdadeiros motivos para a rejeição da filha à oferta, e sabia muito bem que tinha a ver com a rejeição que tinha pelo próprio homem.

"Certo, então, se você diz. Mas, Sakura... você já não acha que-"

"Tenho que ir!" ela interrompeu. Sabia que Mebuki sempre tomaria o caminho de defender aquele homem.

"Espere, espere!" a mãe gritou, segurando o pulso da filha apressada. "Deixe-me ao menos dar um beijo na minha filha aniversariante!"

Contra esse pedido Sakura não tinha argumentos, e, com um sorriso, se abraçou para receber um beijo e um abraço bem apertado da mãe.

"Eu te amo, filha. Nunca esqueça disso."

"Também te amo, mama." E se afastando um pouco para olhar nos olhos de Mebuki com um sorriso, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e se soltou. "Mas agora tenho que ir de verdade! Até mais tarde!"

* * *

Do alto de uma árvore, uma figura observava quando a garota ia se aproximando de onde estava, seguindo pela trilha, inconsciente do par de olhos negros que acompanhavam seus movimentos, não pela primeira vez.

Ele não podia resistir.

Os anos lhe mostraram o quanto seres humanos são impiedosos com a natureza e com eles mesmos e isso só fazia seu ódio aumentar pela espécie. O que o fazia ainda mais orgulhoso de negar sua própria procedência.

Isto é, até um dia algumas semanas atrás.

Sasuke teve pouco contato com humanos nos últimos quinze anos de sua vida, sendo eles tão poucos em número quanto eram desagradáveis, afinal, ou eram combates com caçadores, ou mal feitores, ou guardas nas poucas vezes que eles o viam enquanto sorrateiramente visitava a vila para roubar coisas ou sabotar seus antagonistas. E claro, havia também aquela desprezível pessoa que não via já há alguns anos e que jurou que se visse, seria a última vez, definitivamente...

E em todos esses casos, fêmeas eram uma raridade. Exceto por alguns agentes de caçada, ou do esquadrão de segurança e vigilância da vila, mais conhecido como SQUAD. Ou aquela vez terrível em que ele foi na vila a noite, seguindo um que ousou ferir um de seus primos e acabou num lugar cheio de luminárias e mais fêmeas do que ele achava que existia. Uma delas o viu e, com um sorriso arrepiante no rosto cheio de tinta, se aproximou dele, e logo outras vieram e vieram. Sasuke nunca ficou tão apavorado na vida e, mesmo tendo sido ensinado pela sua mãe que as fêmeas deveriam receber um modo diferente de respeito, principalmente a _sua_ fêmea, ele chegou a conclusão de que as fêmeas humanas poderiam ser mais perigosas que os machos.

Há algumas semanas, porém, quando tinha se acordado mais cedo que de costume (e isto significa muito, já que geralmente se acordava quando o sol já estava bem alto) ele decidiu banhar no riacho. Mas nem chegou até lá, pois no caminho algo lhe chamou atenção.

Uma fêmea humana, consideravelmente menor do que as que ele já tinha visto, andava pela trilha que havia no meio do bosque. Usava um casaco fofo e branco e botas rasas de cor marrom e carregava uma cesta cheia de ervas na mão. Mas o mais esquisito, além da estranha cor dos fios que escapavam de seu gorro vermelho que possuíam uma coloração de flores de cerejeira, claro, era o fato de que ele não sentia nenhuma hostilidade vinda da criatura, e nem direcionada a ela por ele, o que era o seu sentimento usual para com seres humanos.

Ele sabia que não era um filhote. Era pequena, mas só. Então por que ela não apresentava nenhuma ameaça, mesmo que ele estivesse tentando procurar arduamente isso nela?

Com o passar dos dias, ele percebia que ela saía todos os dias durante esse horário, e mesmo que sua preguiça canina tentasse convencê-lo a ficar na segurança da toca, ele negava esse desejo para estudar melhor essa fêmea estranha.

Ele aprendeu que ela andava rápido para uma criatura tão pequena, que as vezes gostava de cantarolar enquanto andava e quando o fazia, sorria. Algumas vezes, porém, ela estava com um rosto sombrio, não de maldade, ele tinha certeza, mas de tristeza, e as vezes raiva. Quando era raiva, ela gostava de resmungar, apertar os punhos e do nada gritava algo parecido com "Shannaro!". Ele não tinha certeza.

O que ele sabia é que ela era muito estranha!

Então estava ele aqui mais uma vez, estudando-a enquanto ela passava.

De repente, ele ouviu passos suaves vindos da floresta, mas continuou observando a fêmea intrigante e, quando ela já estava fora da linha de visão, ele finalmente ouviu:

"_Então era aqui que você estava, irmãozinho!_" A voz de Sirius soava na sua mente, mostrando claramente que o lobo estava achando algo engraçado.

"_É aqui que ele fica toda manhã, Sirius, você já deveria saber" _Disse Aegis que vinha logo atrás.

Sasuke desceu do galho onde estava e foi se juntar aos seus irmãos lobos.

"E vocês, o que fazem aqui?"

O grande lobo negro balançou a cabeça, ainda achando algo engraçado. O outro, com pelugem cor de areia, então, respondeu:

"_Nossa mãe nos chama. Ela ainda está preocupada com os humanos que acamparam perto da nossa parte da floresta e disse que o pai está reunindo a alcateia._"

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça. Já tinha imaginado que Thaddeus decidiria alguma coisa logo. Ele mesmo se sentia incomodado com os visitantes indesejados e já havia cogitado em ir resolver sozinho. Mas Thaddeus tinha mesmo que decidir isso durante o momento que ele passava observando a fêmea intrigante?

"Entendi. Então, vamos."

Então ele montou no lombo de Sirius, mas, em vez de seguir, o lobo negro hesitou e olhou da direção da menina humana.

"_Quando você pretende levar sua fêmea pra toca, Sasuke?"_

"O quê?"

"_Sua fêmea. A fêmea humana que você vem encontrar todos os dias_"

"Eu não venho encontrá-la. Só a acho intrigante."

"_Sim, claro._" Respondeu Aegis "_Isso é o primeiro passo pra cortejá-la, irmãozinho. Afinal, você não iria querer tomar alguém ordinário pra ser sua parceira._"

"Parceira?" Sasuke quase gritou "De onde você tirou essa ideia?"

"_Você vem todos os dias vê-la..._" respondeu Aegis.

"_E de uns dias pra cá você fica com essa cara de quem sentiu um cheiro bom e não desejaria outra coisa senão correr atrás, mas está com as patas amarradas..._" completou Sirius

Sasuke e Aegis o fitaram com um olhar questionador. Só mesmo Sirius pra descrever algo de forma tão... inesperada, e ao mesmo tempo tão bem ilustrativo.

""_Eu não diria assim..._" disse Aegis lentamente "_Mas, sim. É basicamente isso..._"

"Isso é um monte de bobagem. Não há nada de mais com isso."

"_Então me diga, irmãozinho. O que há de tão especial nessa fêmea que o faz procurá-la todos os dias, coisa que você nunca fez por nenhum humano antes. Nem mesmo com Ita..._"

"_Sirius!"_ o outro lobo interrompeu com um irritado latido.

Sasuke, agora mais irritado ainda com a inclusão de um assunto o qual ele não tem o menor desejo de trazer a tona, decidiu dar logo um fim da conversa:

"Já disse que ela não tem nada de especial! Apenas quero entender por que ela parece se comportar diferentemente dos outros humanos que já vi, isso é tudo. Agora, vamos logo. Não queremos Thaddeus bravo por chegarmos atrasados."

Sirius o olhou como alguém que pedia desculpas e Aegis pareceu preocupado, mas seguiram mesmo assim.

Finalmente, algo para tirar sua mente da menina estranha.

Infelizmente, não foi uma coisa boa.

Todos os dias, Sasuke lutava internamente entre o desejo de esquecer ou de cultivar seu ódio pelo irmão traidor. A primeira parte era sempre alimentada pela sua família, entretanto a outra possui uma maior aprovação de sua consciência, que desenvolveu um lado sombrio desde aquele terrível dia.

Ele e Itachi passavam seus dias como parte da alcateia, tendo sido adotados pela própria fêmea alfa. Algumas noites eles eram liberados das caçadas coletivas para partir para sua própria: na aldeia.

Durante quase seis anos, os dois foram muito felizes com seu lar na toca dos Lobos Guardiões, com as vestimentas que roubavam para lhes manter aquecidos, já que não tinham pelos como seus irmãos, e com suas missões de sabotar os caçadores, até que Itachi o traiu.

Naquela noite, caçadores liderados por ele chegaram até a alcateia.

Vários de sua família caíram mortos naquela noite, Ina quase morreu, e Thaddeus, num ataque de fúria pela sua parceira ferida, seguiu sozinho até eles e quase foi capturado. Mas no fim, mesmo que tivessem matado todos os caçadores, o traidor tinha ido embora antes do fim da batalha.

Sasuke ainda tentou segui-lo, mas não foi forte o suficiente para detê-lo e essa é a maior frustração de sua vida. No dia seguinte, foi resgatado por Aegis que o encontrou desacordado no meio da floresta.

Desde esse dia, Sasuke aprendeu que os humanos realmente não tinham nada de bom dentro deles e decidiu deixar de ser um. Ele tinha se tornado um verdadeiro Lobo.

Por isso era impossível que a fêmea humana pudesse até mesmo ser considerada elegível para ser uma parceira. Além disso, o motivo de ele vir aqui todos os dias era justamente observá-la e procurar seus pontos obscuros.

Um dia, ele tinha certeza, ele iria tirar a prova de que ela era tão maculada quanto os outros de sua espécie.

* * *

Sakura sempre tentava não magoar sua mãe com seu desdém óbvio pelo novo marido dela, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Realmente odiava o homem desde o dia em que apareceu na sua porta como a melhor pessoa do mundo, um salvador.

Quando seu amado pai morreu naquela fatalidade cinco anos atrás, a pobre menina achou que seu mundo tinha acabado. Claro que amava sua mãe grandemente, mas sempre havia aquela cumplicidade entre ela e o pai. Só de imaginar que nunca mais ouviria seus contos à noite próximos à lareira, nem comeria as coisas indefinidas que cozinhava quando convencia sua mãe, e principalmente nunca mais ouviria sua risada adorada enquanto lhe contava como tinha sido seu dia na vila com Lady Tsunade trazia uma dor insuportável ao seu coração.

Até hoje nutria um ódio irremediável por aqueles homens da SQUAD. Não sabiam eles que moravam pessoas naquela área? Era proibido caçar bestas gigantes, ou o que quer que fosse, perto de sua casa. Mesmo assim, quando uma flecha perdida atingiu seu pai que estava no quintal, os responsáveis saíram impunes com a desculpa de uma fatalidade.

Claro que era uma fatalidade! Mais fatal do que eles poderiam imaginar, pois além de tirarem uma vida, tiraram um marido de sua mulher e um pedaço enorme do coração de uma menina.

O pior de tudo foi a ameaça de terem de sair de casa, afinal de contas era perigoso para uma viúva e sua filha ainda jovem morarem sozinhas numa chácara numa clareira no meio da floresta, a pelo menos um quilômetro da vila.

Então ele veio.

Dois meses depois do funeral, Danzou, primo de seu pai, apareceu, se oferecendo para ajudá-las a cuidar da casa. Mas em um período de seis ou sete meses ele já tinha criado seu caminho para se casar com sua mãe.

Sakura tinha certeza que não era seu preconceito ou ciúmes cegando seu bom senso, mas ela definitivamente não gostava dele e nem de como conveniente bom ele era.

O que só se provou correto ao longo dos anos.

Danzou era controlador e o pior tipo de grosseiro de todos. O tipo cínico. Infelizmente essa face só era mostrada à Sakura que não podia fazer nada senão obedecer.

Mas veementemente ela se negaria a chamá-lo de pai. Nunca! Seu papa amado tinha morrido, mas sua alma sempre estaria com ela, acompanhando sua eterna pequena flor, e jamais alguém como o dissimulado do padrasto poderia se apoderar de sua imagem.

Por isso ela fazia de tudo para evitá-lo. Saía sempre cedo, com a desculpa de não aborrecer Lady Tsunade com atrasos ou de que Ino precisava de sua ajuda com alguma coisa, ou tudo que pudesse lhe ser conveniente para que não tivesse que passar muito tempo na presença do homem. Infelizmente o toque de recolher fazia com que pelo menos o jantar fosse realizado "em família".

Hoje, porém, não era um dia para tais preocupações! Esqueceria o homem que assombrava seus dias e caminharia em paz até a vila, onde Ino disse que ela encontraria uma ótima surpresa!

Seus amigos eram a melhor parte de seus dias, com certeza.

Os Yamanaka sempre contaram com a ajuda dos Haruno para a colheita de flores silvestres para levá-las à sua floricultura no centro da vila e as duas famílias têm nutrido uma amizade de anos, então era natural se suas filhas fossem melhores amigas também!

Sendo mais velha por alguns meses, Ino sempre defendia Sakura das crianças malvadas que ficavam lhe maltratando pelo tamanho de sua testa ou a chamando de "menina do mato". Com a influência de Ino, Sakura evoluiu de uma menina tímida e reclusa para uma garota decidida e de grande força de vontade que cresceu fazendo muito mais amigos.

Naruto, barulhento e loiro como Ino, era um dos principais.

Sua mãe, Kushina, morrera no parto, e o pai, Minato, antigo Hokage da vila, morreu pouco depois numa batalha contra saqueadores. Cresceu com o padrinho, Jiraiya, um louco pervertido que não soube dar educação para o menino! Mas pelo menos ele não era tão esperto para entender todas as maldades nas coisas que o padrinho falava...

Ele arrumava muitos problemas, por ser uma criança tão travessa, mas sempre teve um coração de ouro. E nos anos seguintes se tornou o melhor amigo de Sakura.

Também haviam outros como Shikamaru, filho do assistente principal de Tsunade, a Hokage. Chouji, filho do dono da Padaria Akimichi. Tenten que trabalhava na Ferraria, Rock Lee que nunca superou uma queda esquisita que tinha por ela. Hinata e Neji, que eram primos e pertenciam a uma das famílias mais ricas da vila, os Hyuuga.

A madrinha Tsunade a tinha tomado por aprendiz quando tinha treze anos. Ela é conhecida como a pessoa mais sábia nas artes da cura em todos os lugares conhecidos e também era uma mulher assustadora quando queria ser. E Sakura pegou muitas características dela nesses anos todos. Ela era o prodígio e orgulho da madrinha e de sua "irmã" Shizune.

E assim se passavam os dias de Sakura: trabalhando no ambulatório com Shizune, estudando com Tsunade ou até mesmo ajudando nas tarefas de Hokage e depois se encontrando com os amigos.

Quando voltava pra casa, evitava ao máximo o padrasto e auxiliava a mãe no que restava da arrumação da casa. Assim, logo que ia pro seu quarto depois de um relaxante banho, poderia estudar as lições de Lady Tsunade sem interrupções.

Sim, sim. Seria um dia como qualquer outro, mas com certeza mais especial, afinal, era seu aniversário de dezoito anos!

Mas havia outra coisa que não parecia diferente nesse dia.

Todos os dias, enquanto seguia a trilha para a vila, Sakura tinha a sensação de estar sendo observada. Era um sentimento um tanto desconfortável e que a deixava sempre em alerta, mas nada nunca acontecia.

Ela sempre tentava evitar olhar para a direção da floresta. Era um tanto tolo, mas talvez, se ela olhasse, algo surgiria de lá e pularia em cima dela, ela pensava.

Ás vezes, contudo, ela tinha vontade de olhar e ver se não poderia ser uma daquelas criaturas fantásticas das historias que seu Papa costumava lhe contar.

Sakura não tinha certeza, mas a sensação de ser observada realmente não lhe dava nada além de desconforto. Não lhe amedrontava nem apavorava. Era apenas como uma expectativa. Como se realmente devesse esperar que algo acontecesse, e não exatamente algo ruim. Na verdade era um pensamento bem excitante.

Mas com uma vida tão rotineira e prática, ela evitava se dar ao luxo de se entregar a tal aventura. Por mais tola que parecesse. Por isso, ela fingia que nada acontecia e continuava caminhando.

Exatamente o que estava fazendo neste momento.

Fosse o que fosse, até então não lhe tinha feito mal. E se fossem realmente os guardiões que habitavam na floresta, não tinham motivos para lhe julgar mal.

A floresta era seu meio de vida e a respeitava como se fosse uma generosa anciã. Ela até salvara um ou dois bichinhos de caçadores ilegais uma vez!

Ah, não se deixe enganar. Ela era pequena para sua idade e ate mesmo meio magrinha, mas conviver com Lady Tsunade lhe ensinou mais do que medicina e de como ser uma secretária de alguém que adora bebidas. Possuía uma força anormalmente grande em seus membros e uma personalidade igualmente forte, além de um raciocínio rápido e de ter uma destreza surpreendente, graças às aulas de dança com Ino.

Então era melhor mesmo ignorar tudo e andar rápido para ver o que o dia na vila lhe reservava.

* * *

Pouco depois das 17 horas, Sakura caminhava de volta para casa, os momentos do dia passando pela sua mente.

Como esperado, Ino fizera uma comemoração exagerada, com a ajuda de Naruto e, claro, Tsunade, que aproveitava qualquer possibilidade de tomar um bom saquê sem censura.

Todos seus amigos compareceram, e até alguns conhecidos da vila. Pessoas que muito apreciavam sua ajuda todos os dias e cultivavam um carinho imenso por ela e todos os outros jovens no recinto.

Muita comida e saquê, comemorando a penúltima deles a completar a maioridade. Ainda faltava Hinata, no fim do ano.

E agora ela estava na trilha com uma cesta cheia de doces e bolo na mão direita, um lindo buquê feito por Ino na mão esquerda e uma bolsa cheia de presentinhos dos seus amigos.

Queria que seu Papa estivesse vivo para que, quando chegasse em casa, pudesse contar a maravilha que foi seu dia e como desejava que ele estivesse lá também. Infelizmente, teria que chegar em casa e fingir que tudo era cinza e que nada demais havia acontecido, mesmo com as diversas provas do contrário que havia em suas mãos, para evitar comentários e críticas de seu padrasto, que sempre, sutilmente, claro, declarava que ela era algum tipo de desocupada que deveria logo arrumar um marido e deixar de preocupar os pais.

'A mãe" ela corrigia mentalmente. 'Deixei de ter _pais_ quando meu Papa morreu'.

Claro que queria contar sobre seu dia com a mãe, mas esperaria outra oportunidade. Algum momento em que ele estivesse afastado ou qualquer coisa assim.

Mas pra sua completa falta de sorte, ela ouviu o som de cascos de cavalos e rodas de carroça.

Seu padrasto vindo pra casa provavelmente!

Ah, não! Ela não queria ter que passar os próximos dez ou quinze minutos sentada do lado dele com um silêncio agonizante no ar!

Então ela fez o óbvio: pulou para o meio das árvores!

Havia um atalho perto daquele lugar por dentro da floresta, ela tinha certeza... Tudo o que precisava fazer era achá-lo, o que não seria difícil para ela, já que conhecia a região tão bem.

Mas o som da carroça estava se aproximando, então ela teria que se distanciar um pouco mais da trilha.

O problema é que ela estava tão preocupada com os ruídos da proximidade eminente de seu padrasto, que não estava prestando atenção no caminho e, uns cem metros a frente, acabou tropeçando e caiu. Fez de tudo para não gritar ou fazer qualquer ruídos quando batesse no chão, mas um curto grito não pôde ser evitado quando, em vez de cair direto, o terreno inclinado a fez deslizar por uma colina a baixo, apenas parando quando bateu o ombro numa raiz projetada de árvore.

Com a cabeça latejando e, ela tinha certeza, sangrando, ela tentou se levantar, conseguindo apenas se sentar, e avaliou os danos.

Seus braços tinham vários arranhões. Seu ombro certamente ficaria roxo e doendo por alguns dias. Sua cesta de doces estava espatifada no chão e o conteúdo estragado, espalhado no caminho da descida. As flores também estavam arruinadas e a bolsa com os presentes, mesmo estando ainda em seu ombro bom estava suja e provavelmente os presentes frágeis estavam quebrados.

Mas quando Sakura ia começar a se lamentar, ela ouviu ruídos.

Oh, não! Se fosse seu padrasto, seria horrível! Teria que aguentar mais críticas que o normal!

Tentou se levantar de novo, mas assim que estava conseguindo se estabilizar segurando na árvore, sentiu uma dor aguda na nuca e o mundo ficou escuro.

* * *

Sasuke estava caminhando em direção a trilha. Thaddeus estava implacável como sempre na reunião da matilha e ele quase não teve chances de falar suas opiniões. Ina, como sempre, ajudava e ele e a seus irmãos nessa questão, então ele nunca saía sem ser ouvido.

Depois ele passara o dia com Aegis e Sirius fazendo reconhecimento da floresta e patrulhas, voltando para a toca na hora do almoço, quando os grupos seriam mandados para a caça. Como ele tinha suas refeições "especiais", ele e os irmãos lobos eram liberados para sua própria rotina alimentícia.

Mas agora era a hora da fêmea humana voltar para casa, e era a hora que os lobos iriam começar a sair para viver a noite. Então aqui ele estava.

Ele não sabia ao certo por que se incomodava com a ideia de que eventualmente ela acabasse sendo vítima de algum dos seus mais irritadiços primos, ou mesmo outra criatura da floresta, mas era uma sensação muito ruim e queria evitar a todo custo que algo assim acontecesse.

Ela era seu instrumento de estudo e observação, afinal.

Caminhando calmamente, como quem segue uma rotina já estabelecida, ele já estava chegando no local quando ouviu ruídos estranhos.

Cavalos, ele notou, e aquela coisa que os humanos usavam para se locomover, escravizando os animais quando tinham suas próprias pernas.

Outra coisa, porém, foi o que puxou sua atenção: passos apressados se dirigindo para dentro da floresta.

Mas o pior foi o grito.

Foi curto, mas foi o suficiente para que ele percebesse quem era. Ele a tinha ouvido cantar o suficiente para reconhecer sua voz.

Chegando no local com passos apressados, sentiu algo como uma pressão no seu peito com a cena que viu.

A garota estava sangrando. Seus braços estavam machucados e seus joelhos também. Podia ver que ela estava com dificuldade de se levantar e que chiava quando tocava o ombro direito.

A pressão no seu peito aumentou imensamente e em um momento já sabia o que fazer.

Embora seu bom senso o tivesse feito hesitar por alguns segundos, seu instinto se certificou de ajudá-lo em sua decisão. Ela precisava de cuidados, e ele sentia que quem deveria cuidar dela era ele.

Por isso, com passos certos, mas cautelosos para não assustá-la, ele foi até ela.

Iria levá-la até Ina e lá ele poderia protegê-la como sabia que deveria.

* * *

**TBC**

**Eu espero terminar o próximo mais cedinho, então, plz, nao fiquem afobados!**

**Espero também que tenham gostado desse... eh agora que a verdadeira historia começa!**


End file.
